User blog:Jerzas/Wiki Anatomy Season 1 Episode 1
A Hard Day's Nig'ht' Catie: 'Ahhhhh '''Nick: '''How was that for you? '''Catie: '''It was good. '''Nick: '''I can't tell you how much better I feel. How about we go again. '''Catie: '''Can't. Got patients to see. '''Nick: '''You're just leaving, after sexy time. '''Catie: '''I've got more important things to do. ''knock on door 'Sarah: '''Nick. '''Nick: '''Shit it's Sarah '''Catie: '''What do we do. '''Sarah: '''Nick, I know you're fucking in there. '''Nick: '''Hang on a second. Catie, get under my desk '''Catie: '''I can't hide under there. '''Nick: '''It's either that or explain to my wife that we're fucking each other. '''Catie: '''Wait, my panties. '''Nick: '''Just get under the fucking desk. '''Sarah: '''Nick, open the fucking door. ''Opens door 'Sarah: '''What the fuck are you doing in here. '''Nick: '''Well, I was '''Sarah: '''You weren't looking after yourself Nick were you? '''Nick: '''No, that was this morning. I was...I was on the phone talking to the board. What do you want. '''Sarah: '''I wanted to make sure we were still on for dinner. '''Nick: '''You nearly knocked my fucking door down for dinner. '''Sarah: '''Yeh. You got a problem with that. '''Nick: '''No, no, not at all. '''Sarah: '''What time do you get off. '''Nick: '''At 5 '''Sarah: '''Ok, I'll meet you here at 5 bitch. Don't be locking your door either. ''In the locker room '''Red: '''Yazzy-bear, are we still on for tonight '''Yazzy: '''Um...Sorry, I can't, I'm on-call. '''Red: '''Oh that's a shame, I was hoping we could snuggle. '''Tori: '''Ugh, can you go find an on-call room if you're gonna be like that. '''Cam: '''Aww, Tori, I think it's sweet '''Tori: '''Shut the fuck up Cam. '''Dani: '''Residents, I have your placements for the week. '''Tori: '''Ugh '''Dani: '''If you're gonna take that attitude, I can give you scut if you want. '''Tori: Dani: 'Right that's better. Ok. Stevens, you're with Dr. Shepard '''Yazzy: '''Yes '''Dani: '''Kepner, you're with Torres. '''Tori: '''Anything's better than scut, even if it is Torres. '''Dani: '''Karev, Webber. '''Red: '''Chief or Ball-Buster '''Dani: '''Ball-Buster '''Red: '''Oh god. '''Dani: '''and O'Malley, you're with me. '''Tori: '''Aww Cambi, off with you're big sister '''Cam: '''Fuck off Tori. ''Nurses Station 'Kaylin: '''Ugh, I don't know why I date tbh. '''Damian: '''What's wrong boo? '''Kaylin: '''I'm at dinner with this great guy, it's all going well and then at the end, expects me to pay for dinner. '''Damain: '''Ouch, this is why I don't date. '''Kaylin: '''I just want to meet a nice, sweet guy that I can fall in love with. '''Kieran: '''Nurse Gold, Can I have the chart for Room 203 please? '''Kaylin: '''You know, Dr. Shepard, you can call me by my first name. I won't bite. ''Kieran blushes 'Kieran: '''Well....I uh....didn't want to......Can I just have the chart please. '''Kaylin: '''Sure, here you go. '''Kieran: '''Thank you ''Yazzy enters 'Yazzy: '''Dr. Shepard, I'm on your service today. '''Kieran: '''Excellent, let's go. ''Kieran and Yazzy exit 'Damian: '''He's got a crush on you '''Kaylin: '''You think so? '''Damian: '''I know so! '''Kaylin: '''I don't know...besides, I don't even know if I can have a relationship. What would he think if he knew? ''In the corridors 'Tori: '''Ugh, I can't stand Torres '''Red: '''What's wrong with her? '''Tori: '''She's just so annoying. She's suppoed to be a bad-ass and instead she's just an ass. '''Red: '''Well I've got the biggest bad-ass of them all and she doesn't even let me get a look in. '''Tori: '''At least you get interesting cases. I just get duds. '''Annie: '''INCOMING MULTIPLE GSW'S TO THE ABDOMEN. CALL THE OR, TELL THEM WE'RE ON OUR WAY. ''Spots Red and Tori 'Annie: '''I need a resident. Either of you free? '''Tori: '''I am. '''Red: '''No you're not '''Tori: '''Shut the fuck up Red '''Red: '''You're supposed to be with Torres. '''Annie: '''Kepner, in or out? '''Tori: '''In ''Tori and Annie exit 'Red: '''but what about Torres? ''Alexandria enters 'Red: '''Dr. Torres '''Alex: '''Karev, have you seen Kepner '''Red: '''Uh, no I haven't '''Alex: '''Dammit, I'm certain she hates me, whenever she's on my service she hides '''Red: '''I'm sure that's not the case. '''Alex: '''ugh, I could just do with unwinding, instead of chasing after residents. '''Red: '''I can help you unwind. '''Alex: '''Aren't you supposed to be engaged. '''Red: '''I don't have to be for the next hour or so. ''Red and Alex enter an on-call room Patients Room 'Kieran: '''Dr.Stevens present. '''Yazzy: '''Darryl Pope, 27 years old, diagnosed with pancreatic cancer 12 months ago. Currently awaiting further treatment. '''Darryl: '''You sound like a broken record Dr, Stevens, haha. '''Kieran: '''I'm sorry we don't have better news for you Darryl. We are trying to look for as many options as possible. '''Darryl: '''It's ok Dr. Shepard, I have faith in you. '''Yazzy: '''We promise you, Darryl, we're gonna do everything we can for you. '''Kieran: '''I'm going to have Dr. Pressman come by and speak to you. It's been a tough few months, might be best for you to talk with someone. '''Darryl: '''Thank you Dr. Shepard. ''Yazzy and Kieran leave 'Yazzy: '''Do you think we'll be able to help him? '''Kieran: '''I hope so, Stevens. I really do. I guess time will only tell. ''Matt enters '''Kieran: '''Matt, I need you to check up on a patient for me, Darryl Pope in room 203, I think he could use some therapy. '''Matt: '''No problem. '''Kieran: '''Are we still on for my appointment? '''Matt: ''sighs All I ever seem to do is treat you doctors '''Kieran: '''Just remember Dr. Pressman, my visits keep you in a job. ''Kieran remembers Yazzy's presence. 'Kieran: '''Stevens, not that I have a problem being in therapy but I would appreciate it if you didn't spread the news across the entire hospital. '''Yazzy: '''Of course Dr. Shepad, I won't say a word. ''5pm Chief Webber's Office 'Sarah: '''Nick....Nick......Where the fuck is he ''On-call room 'Catie: '''I didn't think I'd see you this afternoon '''Nick: '''Sex over food to be honest '''Catie: '''Are you sure Sarah won't mind? '''Nick: '''I'm sure she'll be fine, she'll jsut make a resident suffer ''Nurses Office 'Sarah: '''Kaylin, have you seen Nick around? '''Kaylin: '''The chief? No I haven't seen him since yesterday '''Damian: '''I saw him a little while ago going into an on-call room. '''Sarah: '''I bet that fucking idiot forgot about dinner. ''Sarah walks towards on-call room 'Sarah: '''Nick you forgot about dinner you fuck-tard. ''Sarah opens door 'Sarah: '''Get the fuck up.....oh '''Red: '''Ah Dr. Webber, I... '''Alex: '''Oh my god '''Sarah: '''fucking hell, what have you two been up to? '''Red: '''We weren't doing anything '''Sarah: '''That's why you're naked in bed together. Is this where you've been all day, instead of on my service? '''Red: '''I'm so sorry '''Sarah: '''Don't apologise to me, I love making people's loves hell. Apologise to her ''Sarah moves door to reveal Yazzy 'Red: '''Yazzy-bear, I....um... '''Yazzy: '''Save it '''Red: '''I wasn't doing anything '''Yazzy: '''Don't spit in my food and tell me it's juice, I know what you were doing. '''Sarah: '''hehehehehehe '''Yazzy: '''Not to be rude Dr. Webber but can you go away? '''Sarah: '''Sure, I have a husband to find ''Sarah leaves 'Red: '''Yazzy I'm so so sorry '''Yazzy: '''I can't believe you've done this to me, I-- '''Kieran: '''DR. STEVENS. '''Yazzy: '''Dr. Shepard, what's wrong? '''Kieran: '''IT'S DARRYL. HE'S CRASHING. WE NEED TO GET HIM TO AN OR IMMEDIATELY. COME ON '''Yazzy: '''I'm coming '''Red: '''Yazzy, please I'm sorry. '''Kieran: '''DR. STEVENS '''Red: '''Yazzy ''Yazzy leaves Category:Blog posts